


The Spring That Ended Without Me Knowing

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: It's sad!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Without me knowing the spring we both once shared ended all too soon.





	The Spring That Ended Without Me Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short writing of sadness in the spur of the moment. I apologize...but you won't be the only one crying. TT  
> P.S. I would like to blame (Day6 - I Would) for the source of sadness.

I wasn't sure what I was exactly holding onto. The haunting thought of losing you and for us to become strangers again? The thought of our memories fading and it being forgotten? Or maybe the thought of losing both?  
And so like a fool I clung on, grasping your hands tightly when all you wanted to do was to let go. Perhaps I was selfish only considering myself when I know deep down you were hurting too.  
Your smile that once spread across your face from cheek to cheek was now only halfway. The laughs that once radiated from your body now came out a sigh. The fingers that once entwined in mine was now a distant memory. The tender look of love you once gave me is now masked with sadness.

"Are you happy?"  
"Honestly? No."  
" _Were_ you happy?"  
"Yes....definitely _yes_."  
"Then what happened?" I find myself asking you one night as we both sat on my bed face to face. The only source of light in my dark bedroom was the light lamp that illuminated your sparkling eyes, not of love but because of tears. Entwining your hands in mind you gave a soft squeeze.  
"We grew up Mark." You whispered out.

Walking down the path where our fate once crossed path together I reminisce in the past. Both young in our early twenties when we saw each other amongst the crowd on a spring day. Both making our way through the crowd to give a 'hello' to one another. You stuck out your hand for a handshake and I took it. Bathing in the warmth your hand gave mine. As I walk beside you now we had our hand entwined perhaps for the last time. When we finally stopped in our tracks I looked to gaze into your chocolate orbs one last time cause I knew, I knew this was the last time I may ever see you.  
"Mark I was happy you have to know that." I nod my head feeling a lump forming in my throat.  
"I know." I manage to say as tears welled up in my eyes.  
Squeezing my hand in yours one last time you let go of my hand and this time I let you. Caressing my cheek in your hands fondly you gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Like a kiss of a ghost from the past. I watched you give me a fond smile one last time before taking one step back from me and then another before you eventually turn around and walk away from me completely. Like how we first found each other among the crowd you slowly got lost in it again. I watched you go feeling my heart weighing heavily, the time with you was beautiful. _So beautiful._  
I was so in love, but without me knowing the spring we both once shared ended all too soon. And I wasn’t ready to see the cherry blossoms to be gone so soon.  
But as I look up at the empty cherry blossom tree without its cherry blossoms now, I think I'm finally ready to let you go Park Jinyoung.


End file.
